


My Masked Man

by RobronSugdenDingle



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M, M/M, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 03:23:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16031975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobronSugdenDingle/pseuds/RobronSugdenDingle
Summary: Royalty auRobert and Aaron meet at a masquerade ball where they instantly fall in love, however, when Aaron finds out that Roberts the secret Prince that King Jack has been keeping secret for years, how will he react?





	My Masked Man

**Author's Note:**

> I literally only wrote this when I read spoilers that Joe will be hosting a masquerade ball for a fundraiser for Sarah. But can you guys imagine if Aaron and Robert attended? Like with masks and suits on and everything? Beautiful?

"Aaron, you've been invited. The whole family's been invited!"  
  
"All the more reason not to go then isn't it? I'm sure the royal family won't even realise I'm not there mum, so calm down"   
  
Chas huffed and looked over towards Paddy for help. One knowing look and already he stepped beside Aaron and gave him probably the most awkward friendly punch on the shoulder.   
  
"Aaron...I know...this thing isn't up to your style but...I'm sure your...your...your mother would like for you to s-s-s-socialise more and maybe get to know new friends? Maybe find a man you'd like?"  
  
Aaron narrowed his eyes and shook his head.  
  
"Its a masquerade ball! You think I'll show up wearing a phantom of the opera suit? As if!"  
  
"Hey! I thought my mask looked more like Zorro thank you...oh right, just in general. Ok. What i mean Aaron..."  
  
Paddy sighed and put a hand on Aaron's shoulder before taking it off awkwardly. He was never good at this whole physical bonding thing...  
  
"Aaron this is important for the Emmerdale kingdom...so basically what We're asking is that you show up for a few minutes, just to show your face and show your support for Emmerdale. Ok? You can leave whenever. Well, obviously not whenever because then knowing you, you would-"  
  
Aaron rolled his eyes and felt the corner of his lips twitch. He loved Paddy, found him irritating at times but god was he funny.   
  
And persuasive.  
  
"Ugh. Fine fine! But only for a few minutes!"  
  
Paddy laughed and squealed in excitement, patted Aaron's back and rushed off to find Chas upstairs. Aaron shook his head in disbelief.  
  
"I'm not wearing a stupid looking mask. Just get me something plain and boring!"  
  
  
.....  
  
  
"Mum what is this?!"  
  
"What? You said plain and boring. This is all I could find!"  
  
Aaron picked up the mask with his fingers and frowned.  
  
"Its too....fancy...I'm gonna look more feminine than you..."  
  
Chas smacked his arm and he rubbed it with an 'oww!' And smiled.  
  
"I'll have you know that I look pretty feminine thank you! And I'm sorry Aaron, but a masquerade mask isn't something you can buy with plain design. It's elegant and...and flamboyant and-"  
  
"Ridiculous? I'm so glad I'm only staying there for a couple minutes"   
  
He tossed the mask back into the box and tissue paper and turned to head upstairs. Chas giggled and Paddy crossed his arms.  
  
"Aaron funny?"  
  
"No. Just that he thinks he'll be staying in the castle for 5 minutes"  
  
"Which he will do. Right?"  
  
"Nope. Don't you know about the security measures they had to take recently? At any castle event, guests are unable to go outside the front entrance..if they want any fresh air, the castle gardens is the only place to go or the balconies"  
  
Paddy sighed.  
  
"He's going to go ballistic when he finds out..."  
  
  
.......  
  
  
Chas gasped when she spotted her son walking into the kitchen, all dressed up in a freshly cleaned black and white suit. It was plain and very...Aaron. it was perfect. He had a silver tie to match his mask and Paddy snickered.  
  
"He'll be picking all the guys up. Eh? Eh?"  
  
Chas rolled her eyes and Paddy walked out, face flush with the embarrassment of nobody laughing at his jokes. Aaron looked at his mother and smiled.  
  
"You look nice mum"   
  
She smiled and pulled up the sleeve of her dress. It was long, lacy, slim fitting and the sleeves flared out beautifully, covering her hands and fingers. Her heels were hidden from her dress she wore and she held a red mask, sparkly gold decorating the edges and around the eyes.  
  
"Thank you. Took Paddy ten minutes to say that nevermind"   
  
Aaron laughed and she smiled, already to go. Paddy got them there after calling for a carriage to pick them up and he held the three invitations in his bag. Even the letters were fancy, all clear white, written in the finest handwriting and even the paper was scented. Rosewater actually.   
  
.....  
  
"What d'you mean I can't leave?!"  
  
The guard sighed and continued to stand stiff and firm against the castle doors, mask on his face and sword strapped to his side. Apparently he knew everyone.  
  
"I'm sorry Mr Dingle but it's for security measures"  
  
"What sort of-keeping me captive in this castle is for security measures?!"  
  
"Mr Dingle, if you want fresh air, I suggest the castle gardens. It's open to the guests after all"   
  
Aaron clenched his fists and turned on his heel and stormed off towards the castle gardens. Surely there was an exit through there right?  
  
His mum had lied! Saying he could leave whenever he wanted! He just wanted to go home. He wasn't interested in the ball at all. Why would he be? It was just another event held by the rich Tate family for the Royal Sugden family. Apparently there was a huge reason for it, an important announcement actually. Aaron presumed it would be about Prince Andy and Princess Katie's wedding date. Had they finally chosen one?  
  
He stormed off in the garden and looked around to find a possible exit. He walked towards the garden, through the neatly cut bushes and zig-zagged around a hedge maze, through the nearly cut hedge archway and passed the rose bushes. The gardener had certainly done an amazing job.  
  
"In awe much?"  
  
Aaron whipped his head around towards the voice and frowned. There was a tall man in a light blue suit, white shirt and pale blue tie. His mask was probably the most elegant and most expensive looking one. It covered his eyes, was pure white and dark blue decorated the edges of the eyeholes. It had gold leaves around the edge of the mask and gold swirly patterns on top of the blue colour.  
  
Aaron scoffed. This guy was clearly a rich snob.  
  
"Stare much?"  
  
The man smiled and walked over towards Aaron. He sat down and patted the space beside him.  
  
"I'm Rob. Just...moved here i guess and I don't stare much thank you"   
  
Aaron rolled his eyes but sat down anyway. Adam hadn't showed up at this ball, or he hadn't found him but he supposed he could make a new friend. He wasn't allowed to leave anyway.  
  
"I like your mask"  
  
Aaron rolled his eyes. His own mask was plain black, silver swirls decorating the whole of the mask. Silver dots dotted the edge of it and around the eye holes. Not particularly Aaron's cup of tea.  
  
"Its too...uhh...I look like a girl"   
  
"That's a bit sexist"  
  
Aaron chuckled and Rob laughed.  
  
"Well...the party's inside and you're out here...?"  
  
"I don't see the point of coming to hear some stupid announcement by the king. No offense to the family or anything..."  
  
Rob nodded and agreed.  
  
"Yeah. The king can be a total dick sometimes but what can you expect for a man in his sixties?"  
  
"True that. So why you out here?"  
  
"Am I not allowed to admire the royal garden? It's not everyday I see something this beautiful. Back where I lived, it was very modern, hardly any nature around to be honest. The people weren't exactly attractive either. Good thing this place has both"   
  
Aaron blushed and then scoffed, looking away. He stared at the fountain to his right and then back to Rob who...Just didnt seem to care that he was openly flirting with a man he just met.  
  
"No offense Rob but I'm not exactly fond of this whole Cinderella romance thing"  
  
"You're not going to run away are you?"  
  
"No"   
  
Rob slid over the bench to sit closer to Aaron and grinned.  
  
"So...are you planning to stay?"  
  
Aaron couldn't help but smile and he slowly nodded. As soon as he nodded, Rob grabbed the sides of his face and pulled him in to quickly kiss him. Aaron shifted over to press himself closer against Rob and fisted his hands in Robs beautiful blue suit jacket. He noticed that the buttons were pure silver.  
  
When Rob pulled away, he couldn't help but laugh at Aaron.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your mask. Bit...crooked"   
  
Aaron took off his mask and felt Rob run a hand on his face, tickling his cheeks a little and run a finger through his scruffy beard.  
  
"Never kissed a man with a beard before..."  
  
"Never kissed a man with a mask on"   
  
"Ooh kinky are you?"  
  
Aaron laughed and punched his arm gently.  
  
"Shut up"   
  
Rob leaned in to kiss him again, lips against lips and his hands cupping Aaron's face. When they heard the noisy applause from inside, Rob sighed and stood.  
  
"I better go"   
  
"Why? I..I mean you uust didnt seem keen about the ball..."  
  
"My...father's expecting me to join him. Sorry"   
  
Aaron shook his head and stood beside Rob.  
  
"Its ok. I'll see you around though?"  
  
"Yeah. Sounds great"  
  
Rob began walking away when Aaron realised that he hadn't even given Aaron his own home address so they could keep in contact by letter.  
  
"Rob! How am I meant to contact you?!"  
  
Rob turned and waved with a smirk.  
  
"Trust me, you'll see me around!"  
  
Aaron shook his head in disbelief and shoved his mask back on before looking around the gardens some more. He only did this for a few minutes before a guard came out and found him and a couple of other people and told them to get inside for the huge announcement. Aaron rolled his eyes and went inside to try and find his mother.  
  
Thankfully, she was fairly easy to find since she was near the front. She was loud, stood with Paddy who dressed in all black and stood by the drink table. The bright red and black hair also made it easy.  
  
Aaron stood beside them and grabbed a glass of wine from the table and sighed.  
  
"Where've you been?"  
  
Aaron glared at Paddy.  
  
"Tried to escape. Turns out I'm not allowed because of security measures. How many drinks she had?"  
  
Paddy chuckled.  
  
"This is her seventh..."  
  
"She's gonna regret that in the morning you know. Feel sorry for you, have to sleep beside her. Her breath must right stink"  
  
Paddy shook his head and pointed at the front of the room where King Jack Sugden stood. To his right was his son Prince Andy and Princess Katie holding hands. Princess Victoria stood to his left, her hand in the loyal maid who looked after Victoria, Diane. She was old, but she had been working in the castle for years.  
  
"Everybody...I would like to thank you all for coming along to this delightful event tonight! None of this would be possible if it wasn't for the Tate family so please, let's show our appreciation"  
  
Everyone applauded and cheered.  
  
"Getting straight to the point, you all know about my son Prince Andy and my daughter Princess Victoria as well as my daughter in law Princess Katie. What I have failed to openly tell the public for measures I would not like to discuss as of now, I do have another son"   
  
Everyone in the crowd gasped dramatically, hands over their mouths and began murmuring. Aaron realised that he had been looking around the crowd for Rob, wondering where on earth he could be.  
  
"Silence please! I know that may have come as a shock to you, but I would love to introduce everyone from Emmerdale, to my son who has returned from long travels! Please, welcome my son, Prince Robert Sugden!"  
  
Everyone applauded despite not even seeing the man and Aaron rolled his eyes, applauding himself still. Though that was quickly short-lived when he looked at the stage and did everything in his willpower to not drop the wine glass he held and scream.  
  
The man who walked out on stage, ever in a beautiful and elegant manner, wore a blue suit, white and blue mask-yeah.   
  
It was Rob.  
  
Oh god.  
  
He had made out in the gardens with the Prince. With the secret Prince. Whilst ranting about how crap the royal family were...  
  
Oh god.  
  
Robert walked out into the middle beside his father and bowed, one arm tucked underneath his stomach and the other on his back. He moved his arm to pluck the mask off of his face and faced the crowd, a smile upon his lips, mask in his hand.  
  
"Hello everybody, good to be back"   
  
Aaron shoved the glass on the table and turned on his heel, shoved through the crowd and made a dash for the exit. The doors were still locked so he waited for a second and when he swore he heard Robert talk again, he couldn't help but embarrassingly puke onto the marble flooring below him. The guard saw and Aaron glared at him.  
  
"Got a good look? Look, unless you want this royal family to get sick, let me out"   
  
The guard nodded and opened the door a little so Aaron could run out. He shut the door and Aaron sprinted towards the village, not bothering to catch a carriage and just ran. He threw his mask away so he could rub his wet eyes and huffed.   
  
It's official. He was screwed. He kissed a Prince. The secret Prince of all people! A royal member of the family! The son of the king! He made fun of the family, called the ball rubbish and-oh god. He was so getting the death sentence or getting sent to the dungeons, wasn't he?  
  
  
......  
  
"Robert, you know you can stay here. There are plenty of rooms after all"   
  
"No thanks father. I need to settle in first, tonight was a bit..."  
  
"Overwhelming?"  
  
"Just a bit"   
  
Jack smiled and hugged his son.  
  
"We'll have a welcoming ball. A proper one. And we'll catch up and discuss everything for the future ok?"  
  
"Ok father. I really need to go, my carriage awaits"  
  
"Yes. Yes of course Robert. I hope you will come tomorrow"   
  
"I will. I promise. Good night father. Tell Andy and Victoria I said goodnight"   
  
Jack nodded.  
  
"Katie too?"  
  
Robert scowled a little, thankfully hidden from his father and forced a smile and nod.  
  
"Yes. Her too. Goodnight"   
  
Robert walked out the castle, mask no longer on his face but in his pockets as he walked across the bridge and over to the carriages. He took one step in the carriage before something shiny caught the corner of his eyes and he stepped off to look at what it was.   
  
Was it...?  
  
He picked it up, a single black mask with silver swirly patterns all around it.  
  
Was it his?  
  
Aaron's?  
  
He looked around and stuffed it in his pocket, tucked behind his own mask and shut the carriage door. He told the driver his destination and leaned back against the cushioned seat, took out the two masks and compared them both side by side.  
  
Aaron may have said his mask made him look more feminine, but he had to disagree. Aaron was...beautiful. Aaron wasn't scared to voice his opinion and he didnt care for fancy parties or money. He was funny, attractive and an amazing kisser.  
  
He was perfect.  
  
Aaron was perfect.  
  
Robert sighed and looked out the glass windows, stuffed the masks back into his pockets and smiled.  
  
He had to find someway to contact Aaron. He had to get to know him more. He had to...that was it!  
  
Oh Aaron. He was going to definitely see him around the castle more.


End file.
